Time Alone in Valla
by RandomChameleon
Summary: After the battle there, Gunter leaves Valla to return to the world of Hoshido and Nohr. He leaves Corrin and Azura alone there, and some long-hidden feelings come to the surface... (Yuri. Female Corrin x Azura. Mild spoilers for Conquest chapter 15)


**Hello!**

 **Just a little oneshot for an idea that's been in my head for a while, that I thought worked best as a seperate thing to my main fic. If you like it, check out A Pair of Queens, where I write a lot more yuri for your enjoyment.**

 **All favourites and follows are greatly appreciated, and I always reply to reviews, so fire away!**

 **Onwards!**

"Well... If you say so, my lady. I trust you." Gunter turned, facing towards the seemingly bottomless chasm. The imposing knight barely glanced at the drop before throwing himself off the edge, quickly vanishing into the distance.

Corrin and Azura were left alone on the edge of the cliff.

"Azura?" Corrin turned to her, brushing her long hair away from her face. "Don't worry me like that again!"

The dancer blinked, surprised. "Wh-What?"

"Disappearing in the middle of the night? Wandering off when you know how dangerous it is? What were you thinking?" The princess fumed. "When you got up and disappeared, I started to wonder if something had happened to you!"

Azura avoided her gaze sheepishly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I... I didn't know how much I could tell you."

"Look... Azura... You mean a lot to me. I don't... I don't want anything to happen to you." Corrin whispered. "Don't worry me like that again!"

"I... I'm sorry, Corrin. I didn't mean to worry you so much." The singer replied, avoiding her gaze. She blushed a little. "Um... What did you mean when you said I mean a lot to you?"

Corrin froze. Had she said too much? Had she told her how she felt too early?

"Azura... I... Uh..."

"Because... You mean a lot to me, too." Azura whispered, barely audible.

"I... What?" The half-dragon stepped closer to her, trying to hear what she said. Blushing even more at her sudden closeness, the singer was unable to speak.

"Come on. What... What did you say?" Corrin asked again. She thought she had heard her, but wanted to make sure before she went any further.

Azura took a long, deep breath. This was it. She had to tell her. If she didn't say it now, she'd never forgive herself.

"I said you mean a lot to me!" She forced herself to shout. There was a frozen second, as the echoes of it rang across the landscape of Valla. "I... I c-care about you... So much." The singer admitted, bringing her voice down to normal levels again.

"Azura... I have to be sure." Corrin tried desperately to calm herself down. She'd heard what Azura had said. She was sure she knew what she meant. But she had to know. "Are you... Are you saying you love me?"

Silently, uncertainly, Azura nodded.

"B-Because... I love you. I have done for a long time." The princess of Nohr pushed all embarrassment to the side. She couldn't stop now. "And I... I never said it because... I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"I... I did the same." The singer whispered at last. "I never said it. And I-I... I l-love you!" Hesitantly, clumsily, she threw her arms around Corrin. Just as slowly and uncertainly, Corrin returned the embrace.

For a while, the two just held each other, revelling in the silence all around them and the feel of the other's body so close to their own.

Then, suddenly, Corrin started to laugh. Startled, Azura pulled back a little in the embrace so that she could face her new lover while still being in her arms.

"What? What is it?" She asked, puzzled. In response, the half-dragon just kept on laughing, a little chuckle that had built up to gales of laughter. As she eventually stopped for breath, she looked right at the singer, tears of laughter in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you telling me... That we've both loved each other for the longest time... And just not said _anything_? Neither of us?" Corrin asked, between gasps for breath.

"We... We were always just too shy..." Azura started, then laughed a little herself. "Oh... We're idiots, aren't we?"

"Like something out of one of Nyx's cheap romance novels!" The half-dragon agreed, laughing again. Azura couldn't help herself. Seeing the woman she had loved for so long laughing and smiling made her feel the same way. She joined Corrin in her mirth, standing in Valla and laughing with her until they could laugh no more.

"Come... Come on... We should get out of here... Gunter's still waiting for us..." Azura said, as she stood and got her breath back.

"Yeah... Let's go." The half-dragon took her hand, smiled at her, then leapt off the edge with her.

xxxxx

"Where were you two? I was getting worried!" Gunter aksed, helping both of the women to their feet.

"We just... Um... Had a little conversation back there... Lost track of time." Corrin excused, inconspicuously taking Azura's hand again.

"Well, try not to let it happen again. Come on- show me where this 'Fort' that you mentioned is." The old knight commanded.

"Certainly. Lilith?" The princess called to the empty air. Gunter looked at her strangely for a moment, then the three of them vanished in a flash of light.

xxxxx

Gunter settled quickly into the military atmosphere of the Fort, so Corrin and Azura soon left him alone.

The two of them rested a little distance from the main Fort, lying back against a tree, hands interwoven. After what had happened in Valla, they felt that they had earned some time alone.

"Hey, Azura..." The white-haired princess said softly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Azura turned to face her. Quickly, mischevously, Corrin leaned forwards and kissed her on the cheek. The singer blushed a deep red, but smiled.

"I'm so glad I told you..." Azura sighed happily.

"I'm glad too." The half-dragon replied, shifting herself a little closer to her new lover. "We... We should do something. As a couple, I mean."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. We should go get a meal together tomorrow, maybe." Corrin shrugged.

"That sounds wonderful." The singer agreed.

"And then we should tell the others about us." The white-haired woman suggested.

"But first... You promised a meal." Azura smiled playfully.

"I know, I know. We'll go somewhere in Nestra for breakfast tomorrow morning, how does that sound?" Corrin offered.

"Sounds lovely. Well... Good night, I suppose." The blue-haired woman slowly got to her feet, looking up at the darkening sky. Corrin clambered to her feet as well, still not letting go of Azura's slim, delicate fingers.

"Good night... My love." Both of them blushed as she said it, but both of them also knew she meant it with all her heart.


End file.
